Mysterious pink puffball
by KirbyROX24-7
Summary: crossover between the anime, Sonic X, and Kirby! A spaceship lands in Eggman's base, inside is little baby Kirby! What could happen? What will Eggman do? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. A mysterious puffball from space

It was a normal day in Eggman's lab, when Deco spotted what looked like a meteor.

"DOCTOR! There is a meteor approaching the base!" he yelled.

"What! I don't have time for space junk! I'm trying to figure out plans for my Eggman Empire!" Eggman shouted.

Boco replied, "But Doctor it's heading for the base!"

Eggman growled in frustrastion, "Then acticate the shields and-"

BOOM! The meteor had already made impact.

"Hey, that's not a meteor! That's a tiny ship! Deco! Boco! We're going down there!" Eggman shouted.

"B-but Doctor, what if it's a hostile alien?" Deco asked, slightly panicked.

But Eggman was already out the door. Deco and Boco hesitantly followed. Down at the crash, there was a small capsule-like ship. It was heavily damaged and was still smoking from burning in the atmosphere.

"I hope it does not try to eat us." Boco said.

Eggman rolled his eyes, "Relax, you two aren't even edible."

Suddenly a loud hiss was heard and a door opened on the tiny ship. Deco and Boco jumped back in fear. Eggman cautiously opened the door further and looked inside.

Laying in the ship, was a pink mound no bigger than a soccer ball. Deco and Boco peered over Eggman's shoulders to see what it was. As he stared at it, it opened two bright blue eyes that shone with the light of the stars. It looked around until it saw Eggman and then it's mouth widened in a smile. Two little arms waved beside it, and two large, red feet kicked at the blankets.

After a few seconds, the smile faded from its face. It looked pitifully at Eggman and then began to whimper. He immediately backed away from it. "What is it?" Eggman asked himself as it looked up at him.

"It seems harmless..." Boco observed.

"It's kind of cute! Can we keep it Doctor?" Deco asked.

Eggman noticed a note on the inside of the door, he took it and read it aloud.

_Congratulations, Sir Meta Knight!_

_As you may already know, this is Kirby, your baby Star Warrior. Raise him to be skilled and strong. When he is ready, we will come to retrieve him to fulfill his destiny of defeating the evil Lord, Nightmare. Take Good care of him, he's a handfull!_

_- The Galactic Knights._

"Kirby? Star Warrior? Nightmare? Knights?" Boco repeated, confused, "Why would an infant be drifting through space?"

"I think 'Kirby' was supposed to end up somewhere else but it landed here by mistake." Deco stated.

Eggman tossed the note back in the ship. He shrugged before walking back inside.

Boco and Deco glanced at each other before turning to the pink puffball. Deco awkwardly picked it up, not sure of how to handle a baby.

Kirby yawned widely and snuggled into Deco's chest. Deco scanned the ship for some sign of where it came from, but found nothing except a blanket.

Deco and Boco could only stare at one another in confusion. Kirby began to fall asleep, but it went unnoticed by the two robots. This thing was a baby? Not only that, but it supposedly belonged to a knight?

Inside the base, Eggman was at the drawing board as if nothing even happened.

"Doctor, what should we do with the baby alien?"

"I don't care." he simply answered.

Deco and Boco glanced down at the sleeping baby, then at each other. Deco picked up the baby and went to the robot ward.

"So...what should we do with him..?" Boco asked.

"I don't know..." Deco answered as he gently placed Kirby down, "Take care of him?"

Kirby was waking up. He was hungry, and he began to whimper. Deco and Boco stopped with their conversation and turned to him. The whimpering became louder.

"Sssh..." Boco tried to soothe the baby, "It's all right."

Kirby stopped whimpering as tears formed in his eyes. His stomach growled.

"I think he's hungry!" said Boco.

"What do living things eat...?" Deco asked, picking Kirby up.

Boco shrugged, "Let's ask Bokkun. He knows!"

"Ask me what?" Bokkun flew in.

"What to living things eat?" asked Boco.

"Food! Duh!" Bokkun reached into his jetpack, "Here," he said, holding up an apple, "I'm not sure if it can eat this, though…" But suddenly Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the apple. The three stared in shock. He hadn't reached for it and eaten it; he had literally sucked it into his mouth. Bokkun got another apple, which was also inhaled, along with the rest of Bokkun's food stores.

"What the heck!" Bokkun yelled.

Kirby sighed happily and snuggled back into Deco's chest. The robot tucked the blankets tighter around the sleeping baby.

Boco stated, "Well, I see it will be a problem to feed him…"

"I agree." said Deco.

"We have to get this thing to where it was supposed to go. I don't want this thing eating all my food." argued Bokkun.

"Don't be selfish." Deco replied.

Kirby crawled out of his blankets and tried to stand up. He was wobbly at first, but he got the hang of it quickly. "Poyo!" he giggled, "Poyo!"

Deco and Boco smiled, "Awww..."

Bokkun slapped his forehead, sighing.

**Like it? Want more? PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	2. Strange Anatomy

The next morning in Eggman's lab, Kirby was being tested and examined. "Let's have a look at that x-ray." Eggman said.

He saw many of the organs that a human would have, such as the brain, heart, etc. and other things he had never seen before. Kirby's lungs had a MUCH larger space for air, yet they looked normal. Same results for his stomach, except it was as if it had no end to it! According to the readings, his stomach was a gateway to space itself! He glanced over at the sleeping puff under the x-ray, then back at his screen. He watched for a moment, everything was working fine. Eggman wondered if his x-ray was malfunctioning, because the readings were ridiculously high.

Deco finally broke the silence, "Doctor, what is that?" he pointed to a neon green organ on the screen.

"I believe that's his liver." Eggman answered.

"Why is his liver glowing?" Boco asked.

"It's Barium. I put some of it in his milk so his organs would show up on the scan."

"B-but Doctor, Barium is radioactive!"

"Relax, it SHOULD pass through his system harmlessly." said Eggman.

Deco and Boco looked worriedly at each other, concerned what the Barium might do to an infant.

A couple hours later, the anestesia given to Kirby started to wear off; thus, the baby started to awaken from his sleep.

Hungry and all alone, little Kirby started to cry full force. More than enough to make Deco and Boco come running to comfort him

"Shhhh, it's okay. We figured you would be hungry when you woke up, so we got you some warm milk." Deco said brightly, holding a bottle to Kirby's mouth.

Without hesitation, Kirby took the bottle and began to drink. And Deco and Boco were both relieved to have stopped Kirby's crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry this chapter is short and it took so long for an update, but I've been having technical difficulties. Along with not very many ideas. So please review and let me know what you guys would like to happen!<strong>


	3. Meeting Shadow the Hedgehog

After the test, Kirby crawled around Eggman's lair with curiosity leading his way.

At one point, Kirby came across a strange person. He was tall, had large spikes on his head, he had black fur all over him, except his spiky hair had a red stripe on each spike, and he had a patch of white fur on his chest. His feet were red and white, and he had white hands, with a gold ring around each wrist.

The stranger turned and looked at Kirby, and raised an eyebrow.

"Poyo?" Kirby squeaked softly, tilting his head to the side.

The stranger said nothing. He just stared at Kirby for a moment, then turned and looked back out the window.

Kirby sensed something about the stranger, but he wasn't sure what it was. Something about the stranger told him that they were similar somehow...he just didn't know what it was.

"Poyo poyyoo..." Kirby babbled, sitting next to the stranger.

The black stranger glanced back down at Kirby. He also sensed that the puffball was similar to him, he wasn't born from a living mother, just like him.

Kirby smiled up at the stranger, "Poyo!"

The stranger still said nothing, he didn't even smile back. He turned and walked away. Kirby frowned, why was the stranger leaving?

"Poyoo.." he whimpered, "Poyoo!"

Nobody answered, so Kirby crawled as fast as he could in the direction the black stranger went. The hall separated into two paths.

Loud splashing noises were heard from the left. Curious as always, Kirby took the left path. At the end of that path, Kirby saw a huge pool making huge waves. Kirby crawled to the edge where the waves would come over the ledge. Kirby leaned over and reached out to see if he could touch the water.

"KIRBY!" Someone yelled.

The loud noise startled Kirby, making him jump, lose his balance, and fall into the water below.

"KIRBY NO!" Deco and Boco came running to the pool's edge.

Kirby was under the water, he opened his eyes and saw that he was fine. The waves flowed above him, the current making Kirby rise, then sink back down.

When Kirby finally broke the surface, a giant wave made impact with the little puff, causing him to take a deep breath of water and thrown back under the water.

"He's drowning!" Deco panicked, "What should we do! We'll short out if we go in there!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled a familiar voice

He felt something wind to a stop inside him. Kirby was getting weaker, and his vision was fading quickly. Kirby let go of the last breaths of air he had left. Just as a black figure dove into the water above him, Kirby blacked out.

Kirby slowly started to gain consiousness, he coughed up a wave of water, and gasped for air. Kirby opened his eyes and saw Deco and Boco, and...the black stranger, but his fur was wet!

"He's alive!" Deco shouted happily, "You saved him, Shadow!"

Kirby sat up, and crawled over to Shadow. "P-poyoo..." Kirby then nuzzled Shadow's hand, thanking him for the rescue.

Shadow just patted Kirby's head and left, without saying a word.

Kirby was confused, why was Shadow not happy he was okay? Kirby tried to follow him, but was instantly scooped up by Boco.

"Poyo! Poyoo!" Kirby whined.

"No no no, we have to get you dried off." Boco said.

Boco carried Kirby off in the opposite direction Shadow was. He was brought to the restroom, and was dried off with a towel.

With being in the restroom, Kirby's system started to force the barium in his body to the one place all consumed liquids end up eventually. His bladder.

Kirby felt a tingly sensation in his lower area, "P-poyo..."

"No Kirby, you can't go see Shadow. He prefers to he alone." Deco said as he picked Kirby up and carried him out.

Kirby looked back at the toilets, his bladder reminding him it needed to be emptied.

After a few minutes, the barium started to irritate Kirby's bladder, causing pain for him. Kirby whimpered and started to cry, while holding himself down low to avoid leakage.

Deco and Boco were confused at why Kirby was so upset.

"What's wrong with Kirby? He won't stop crying!" Deco said.

"Maybe he's tired and needs a nap." Boco suggested.

Deco put Kirby to bed in a seperate room. But the little puff could not sleep. His bladder was aching for release, but there wasn't a toilet near!

Then all of a sudden, Kirby felt his bladder spasm and twitch painfully. He whimpered and squirmed, then finally cried out in pain.

"Poyoooo!" Kirby cried, squeezing his groin tighter.

Kirby felt the extra pressure in his aching bladder that got stronger by the second. Kirby crossed his legs, trying to hold on for a little longer. Tears of pain fell from his cheeks.

Despite all of Kirby's efforts, urine started to leak out. He tried to stop the leak but it was no use. Soon, a steady flow was trickling out. Kirby just wanted the pain to be over. A few more tears fell from his face and he cried. Kirby soon felt the mattress beneath him begin to get wet, and he felt the warmth of his pee spreading around him. Kirby then realized, it didn't hurt to let his bladder release. Kirby's crying calmed, and he started to relax and let his bladder empty. The pain eased quickly as the little puff relieved himself onto the bed. When he was done, the sheets were soaked with his pee, but Kirby smiled and let out a little sigh of relief. Having felt so much better to have let go.

At that moment, Deco and Boco came in.

"What's wrong little guy?" Deco asked.

Boco noticed a dark spot on the bed, "Is that...urine..?"

Deco picked Kirby up and analyzed the dark spot on the bed, "Yes, I believe it is."

Boco shuddered, "Why did he urinate in the bed?"

"Well, at a certain level of bladder capacity, the conscious urge to urinate becomes difficult to ignore. And the voluntary signal to begin emptying the bladder must be issued, making the wall of the bladder contract. The reflex also causes relaxation of the external urinary muscle. When the external urinary muscle is relaxed, urine is released from the urinary bladder when the pressure there is great enough to force urine to flow out through the urethra and empty the bladder." Deco explained.

"So, simply put...his bladder was too full, so it emptied itself?" Boco asked.

Deco nodded, "In infants, the ability to control the bladder muscles is very difficult."

"Ah, I see."

Kirby, completely clueless on what they were saying, was quietly lying in Boco's arms. He suspected they were talking about him peeing in the bed. After they changed the sheets, they put Kirby back to bed for his nap.

Kirby woke up during the night feeling his bladder need to be emptied again.

"Poyo!" Kirby called out, "Poyoo!"

No one answered. Kirby wondered if he was going to be able to hold it until someone came. But wait...if he held it, he was going to feel pain again. Maybe he wasn't supposed to hold it...?

Kirby came to a decision, to let his bladder empty. Kirby spread his legs and relaxed. Soon, a stream of pee flowed from him, soaking the bed beneath him. A smile spread across Kirby's face, and he sighed with pleasure and relief. Eventually, the stream stopped and Kirby felt a tingly sensation of relief.

"Ahhh poyo..." he sighed.

Kirby rolled to the side of his hed, away from the urine he left behind and went back to sleep.

Kirby awoke to hear two familiar voices.

"Kirby, you urinated in the bed again! That's not okay!" Deco scolded.

Kirby's eyes widened. Peeing in the bed was not okay? He didn't mean to do something bad!

Kirby's eyes formed tears, that slid down his face in shame, "Poyooo..."

Boco picked Kirby up and hugged him, "It's okay, just don't do it again."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! Kirby meets Shadow, he almost drowns, but Shadow saves him, the Barium caused a bladder infection in Kirby, and he might possibly have a bedwetting problem. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. The Robotisizer

"I've done it! I've successfuly completed The Robotisizer! Only one has ever been completed before and that was by Robotnik! But not anymore! Ooh ho ho ho!" Eggman gloated.

Kirby looked up from his coloring book at the massive machine, "Hua..?"

"This machine is designed to turn living, breathing creatures into robots! I'll turn that pesky hedgehog into my own slave!" Eggman laughed evily, "All I need to do, is test it. And I have the perfect test subject."

"Who's that, Doctor?" Deco asked.

"Heh heh...HIM!" Eggman whipped his finger right in Kirby's direction.

"WHAT!" Deco, Boco, and Bokkun yelled in unison.

"Poyo!" Kirby joined.

"Yes! He's no use to me anyways! Why not use him as my own guinea pig?" Eggman reached out and grabbed Kirby before he could run away.

Kirby was cruely tossed into the machine and closed in. He started to panick and bang against the hatch, "POYO POYOOO!"

"Doctor, please let him out! He's frightened!" Boco pleaded.

"No! I have to test this!" Eggman argued as he slammed his palm on the start up button.

The machine started and Kirby could feel a horrible sensation in his body, an awful numbness as his organs and parts of his flesh turned to metal. Kirby cried out full force at the pain inside him.

"Doctor stop the machine! We beg of you!" Deco pleaded.

"It's too late to stop anyway! Soon his brain will be turned into a computer and he will only serve me!" Eggman laughed maniacly.

Inside the Robotisizer, Kirby felt as if all his internal organs had frozen, and the pain was slowly spreading up from the left side of his face, over his eye. He could no longer feel anything except the cold metal inside him.

Shadow, watching from a distance, couldn't allow Eggman to do that. He ran over to the power outlet and used Chaos Blades, severing the cord.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Eggman yelled.

The machine went up in sparks and and shut down, and Kirby then blacked out.

Kirby slowly regained consiousness...he felt warm on the outside, yet his insides were cold. He opened one eye and squinted from the brightness.

"He's awake!" he heard Deco's voice.

Kirby blinked his one eye until he could see clearly, that he was in some kind of hospital. He was sore, and his mouth and throat were dry. It hurt to move, or even breathe.

He saw Deco looking down at him with concern, "H-hey Kirby...how do you feel?"

Kirby needed water, something to cure his thirst. Kirby opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"The rest of him isn't activated, just a second." Boco removed the blanket over Kirby.

The little puff quickly closed his eye before he could see what the machine had done to him. He didn't want to look at his condition. Kirby felt something inside him shake, then slowy wind to a start. He was suddenly able to breathe easily and move without feeling pain. Kirby opened his eye again. His vision cleared up, and his left eye was now working, but he couldn't see straight, he saw subtexts and big red letters that read:

[START-UP COMPLETE]

Kirby moved his arm in front of his face, glad that he was still seeing the same thing as his right eye, but when Kirby touched his left eye, he felt a metal peice whirring to a start.

Kirby was horrified. He was a cyborg puffball! Kirby started to whimper, and cry full force. Kirby wailed and sobbed, but no matter what the volume of his cries were, no tears came.

Deco and Boco franticly tried to soothe him, "Shhh Kirby, it's okay! Don't cry..."

Kirby's crying turned to whimpers. He didn't want to be like this forever.

Kirby suddenly felt and heard metallic creaking inside him. He winced and groaned. Deco and Boco heard it as well, and looked at each other uneasily. Bokkun raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Bokkun asked.

"No, that noise means he needs an oil change." Deco answered.

"P-poyo?" Kirby looked confused.

"An oil change is the equivalent of going to the bathroom." Boco explained.

Kirby blushed. How could he go pee in this state? He looked in his left eye, and saw big yellow words that read:

[DISPOSAL OIL TANK AT 75% CAPACITY]

Reading this caused Kirby to blush redder. He had to go now before it reached one hundred. Kirby wiggled and squirmed in his bed, whimpering like a puppy begging to be let outside.

Deco hesitated, "Um...w-what should we do?"

He turned and saw that Boco and Bokkun had backed away. Indicating that niether of them were willing to help Kirby's predicament.

Deco sighed, "Fine, but you're teaching him how to recharge his batteries!"

Kirby flushed even redder. There was no way he was getting used to this soon.

* * *

><p><strong>XD I feel like I'm abusing Kirby. I really do...<strong>

**I'm gonna let you guys decide. In the next chapter, do you want to read what happens and continue from there? Or do you want to skip what happens and continue from there? ****If we skip, it might be kind of a short chapter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
